Many individuals choose alternative methods of transportation to cut down on traffic, for example bicycles, skateboards, scooters, and carpooling. The present invention features a small-scale collapsible electric transportation system. The system of the present invention is generally a one-seat vehicle that can fold in half for easy storage or transport (e.g., rolling). The system of the present invention helps reduce the amount of traffic on the roads. The system can be used by individuals of all ages, even young children.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.